Fine art reproductions are often generated using commercial imaging devices, such as large-format inkjet printers, for example. It is often desirable to reproduce a textured cracking pattern on the image to simulate the natural cracking of paints in older paintings. Reproducing a cracking pattern with an inkjet image has traditionally been performed using mechanical means to either cut or emboss a cracking pattern in the finished article. However, this approach does not last long enough and adds to the process complexity. Alternatively, cracking can be induced if the printable surface, often called an inkjet receptive coating (IRC), is produced with sufficient thickness. However, such thickness-induced cracking is prone to flaking of the IRC, which can lead to poor image quality.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternative printable articles.